Downed ShowOff
by NerdyWrestlingChickYaDig
Summary: [Zigglee a surprise guest] Dolph had everything he had wanted. His World Heavyweight championship and that on-screen relationship that everyone had wanted to be in. What goes on when the show hasn't even started yet. What happened to the lights?


**This is set in the time before Dolph lost is championship, so yeah. Enjoy the Zigglee with a possible surprise at the end.**

* * *

The lights slowly lessened in the hall, as I looked around for anyone. Seeing as if you nobody was around I stared deeply at my new championship. Gazing over my name that was now a part of history, it was about time. "You know what; I think that I love you. I mean, look at the way you shine. You're amazing and there isn't anything better th-…" I was stopped as her voice hit my ears in a soft manor.

"Zigglypuff?" That tone of her voice just stuck in my head, totally not even the way that I would like to have been right now. April that was her name. Most known for her on screen character, the crazy chick, my girlfriend and the on screen whore, thanks to the creative team. Off screen, she was probably the nicest girl in the back, fun to be around and most of all she was one of my best friends. Though the sound of her voice still made me weak, but in a good way.

"Oh, hey, April. You know that you don't have to call me that, we aren't being taped. Unless someone wants an athletic workout." One thing about her that I loved is she could tell if I'm serious or joking. She was downright special in her own way; there was no point in saying that wasn't true. She took a seat next to me as the lights downed lower, setting a dark appearance around the hall of the arena outside the door. "I know, Nick. You tell me that all the time, just it's kind of something that I do since I'm used to it by now." Her slight shrug was barely seen with the lights dimmed, glancing over at my title before she stole my attention away. April had placed her small hand on my bare thigh; still she kept a straight face and looked deep into my eyes. Somehow April always managed to take my breath away and leave me speechless, in the best way possibable. Without even saying a word she leaned in closer to me as her small hand rubbed over the inner part of my thigh, she placed a soft peck at my lips.

I was trying to find the words to say, lost in her eyes as I gazed at April with my heart beat confused as it paced faster. "Are you, um, sure that you don't want a workout?" Seeing that slightly devilish smile hit her face was a sign, she wanted something or was going to do something, anything to get what she wanted. "Nope." She spoke so clearly that my mind went blank for a minute or so it seemed. April brought her lips by my right ear as she spoke to me with a whisper, "You could have just asked me to fuck, Nicky." There was no doubt that bring called, Nicky, wasn't my favorite thing in the world, even since that name brought back earlier in my career and how I was mistreated then more than now.

There was no doubt in my mind that April had wanted sex, she was clearly horny. It was evident. Her lips against the skin of my neck, they attached onto the side of my neck as the attack against the skin was surprisingly gentle. AJ's lips were soft even during a moment like this, their soft touch as she kissed all the way down my neck at a slow pace and the feel of her tongue now running over the same side, it was teasing. I didn't know how much more of this tease I could take; it wasn't what I had expected from her and none the less now. My teeth down on my lower lip while I could feel the nibbles at my neck, she was biting me. The darkened room was empty besides me and April; quickly the touch of her hand up into my shirt was what sent me over the edge, so I couldn't take the tease any more. "Damnit April." That smirk of her's showed up, her head now away from my neck and the next thing I knew my shirt was being taken off from above my head while tossed onto the floor like trash. The hunger in her eyes. Lust.

* * *

April had taken control of my whole body, for the first time. I was under her. My hands firmly taking a grip on her soft skinned thighs, the floor underneath me was hotter than it was before from April's several climaxes that had already passed by, with another one closely on the way. I was lifting her body up and down as her warm, moist core had taken in my whole dick that was now plunging deep inside of her. The groans that passed through my lips made me seem weak, but her moans were slutty. Up and down, up and then back down. My dick had started to throb as my climax was evidently close, picking up the speed of the movement as I thrusted up inside of her on last time, hitting her sweet spot. April's juices had passed onto my dick once more; the warmth had completely overtaken my body as I released my seed into her. Equally around the same time, we climaxed as my body clearly was sweating from the quickly athletic "workout" that had just taken place in the darkened room.

* * *

"That's what I wanted to see from you, Nic." She eyes now pierced my skin, no more was her beautiful naked body showing. The rooms lights were quickly turned back on and out of the darkness was none other than Phillip Brooks, that stupid smirk on his face as he eyed me with April sitting down on my lap. "Next time, get a better room you two. I could hear you from catering." He laughed and quickly got out of the room, my eyes deeply gazing on April's brown ones. "I should get ready for the show, but hey. You did just fine. Being submissive to me and all, Ziggy. Just nine months left, baby." AJ smirked at me as her warmth left my lap, the sight and sound of her and those last words ran through my head like a dream. Mumbling those words to myself so low that no one would be able to hear me, "April's pregnant?"

* * *

**And that's, well whatever this was. Enjoyed it or not, cool story bro. This was something just put together as you can tell, but this is the first of the fanfiction updates I'll be doing over the summer, until summer school, but you'll get what you want. Promise.**

**~Whateva's -Ziggler**


End file.
